


To London and Felix

by Jasmine_the_Fox



Series: My black cat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat Miraculous, F/F, F/M, M/M, Night Terrors, Peacock Miraculous, Recovery, Trauma, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_the_Fox/pseuds/Jasmine_the_Fox
Summary: Jasmine sunk into a deep depression, her friends have tried everything to pull her back up... But Lila makes it worse each time.Having enough Chloe helps Jas go to London with the hopes she will recover... While staying with Amélie Graham de Vanily and her son Felix, told of what happened to her and what to do... Felix makes it his mission to help her no matter what.But can he do it?
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Félix Graham de Vanily/Jasmine (OC), Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Max Kanté
Series: My black cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564207
Kudos: 8





	1. Depression

Depression, it was easy to tell that Jasmine Hamato had depression. It took half a year for everything Jasmine knew in Paris to become dark all because of Lila and Adrien, the boy was still trying to be with her no matter how many times she said no or her friends keeping him away and Lila made Jas sound like a demon incarnated no matter what she said… it was frightening and there was nothing to be done. Mister Culpa and principal Bourbon have tried to make the girl stop but Lila Rossi always found a way to keep going and getting away with it… they were now worried that Jasmine might do something bad because of the Italian.

Kagami was the most worried, she and Jasmine had become close friends… and now her friend was falling to the depression she was in all because of Lila, Kagami would at times see her in her room looking outside or at her phone where one of her classmates sent her a picture or a mean text… she at times wanted to stab them, Luka had done everything he could with the help of his mom to make Juleka see the truth but his sister believed Lila more then anything else and that angered him… he ended up breaking up from Kitty section to focus more on Jasmine when he could. Everyone did anything and everything to help Jas as best they could, but it wasn’t easy to do as Mayura who wears the peacock miraculous sent out a sentimonster when she could and it was stressing her even more than before.

The gang have tried to get her miraculous but it wasn’t an easy task… Viperion had to use second chance 27 times before they got it and the police arrested Nathalie… Gabriel’s assistant, the woman never said if she knew who Hawkmoth is behind the mask and she was set free in the end as there wasn’t much else they can do but they brought to Jas the brooch… she held it to her heart and sobbed making them smile to her as a weight was off her shoulders “All that’s left is Hawkmoth” Nino said as Duusu appeared “Guardian! It is wonderful to meet you at last!” she said making Jasmine smile as tears ran down her face making the kwami panic and wipe the tears away “Please, do not cry. I’m here and Nooroo will be too soon” she said making Jasmine feel a bit better as the kwami’s moved to be held in her arms as a way to comfort her while the others left for school together.

When Jasmine came in class… she would be alright for the first few minutes maximum, but the stares and whispers of her name made it impossible for her to stay any longer and she would rush out to Luka or Aurore… sometimes she would leave school grounds to be with Kagami, the school knew it was hard on her… she had to take anti-depressive’s and sleeping pills because of the bullying in her class, the school also contacted the parent’s of the students in the class who bullied the poor girl… her friends coming to meet each of them with mister Culpa and principal Bourbon listen to each actions the parent’s child did to Jas… Lila’s mom being the most shocked, some of the parents took away some of there things and grounded them, others forced them to sign up in group meetings or see a therapist… when Lila’s mom saw Jasmine enter the classroom (she had ran to Kagami who was at a fencing competition, she was getting ready when the poor girl ran over but the jury allowed her to take a small break to comfort her friend as they were warned she might come) the woman rushed over to apologize for not seeing a thing about her daughter’s actions.

Each parent forced there kids to pay Jasmine back for anything they destroyed that was her’s, write to her apology letters and clean up any mess they made on her desk and or locker… Lila was pulled out of school to go to therapy and all kinds of things “I’ll only let her come back when she stops lying” her mother promised as she dragged out her fighting and screeching daughter away, no one spoke for a moment until Nino and Chloe began chewing Adrien out for not calling Lila out for lying when he knew it from the start… leading the class to also turn on him as Gabriel took him out of public school to be home schooled once again and also to get some medical help, before he left however he took a look at Jasmine… one filled with pain as he handed to her a check “I know it won’t fix anything my son caused you… but I hope you can forgive me for not seeing what my son did to you” he said and walked out… as Jasmine began to then cry knowing that the man was talking about his son kidnapping her and rapping her, no one said anything as Nino pulled her out of the classroom so Aurore could comfort her and clean her face up.

She kept away for a week while talking to her brother’s before she came back once again… but some students like Alya were still loyal to Lila and kept bullying her… It caused massive pain and Jasmine couldn’t take it anymore, Luka found her and was the one to take her to the hospital that day… none of her friends were alright until she woke up… but they knew who’s fault it was… Chloe got to talking to her dad and he agreed that staying at this school wouldn’t help Jasmine recover… so he pulled her out immediately making her friends feel a bit better for there Ladybug who would be able to heal a bit thanks to that… she was checked out of the hospital with medications to take… but then came the night terrors.

They were sudden, but when they happened the gang helped to calm her down and while in a panic still protected her from any akuma coming their way to change her… they even had Aurore transform to film an illusion of there hero forms watching over them and taking care of the black butterfly. Sometimes it wasn’t hard to wake her up… other times she was just getting worse by the second, it took them weeks of her on the sleeping pills before she stopped taking them and was fine during the whole night… which relieved them big time as they then made sure she had everything she would need while they were at school or practice, of course the kwami’s made sure that Jasmine called her brother’s like always, took a nap or two and called or texted each of her friends to keep them up to date with her for the day.

_Then Alya had to crash all their hard work…_

None of them saw it coming, but Alya posted a video on her blog… calling Jasmine out as a bully, a liar, a thief and a stalker… she began claiming that Jas was attacking Lila since she came back to school and was trying to force Adrien to date her… even going as far as claiming he kidnapped and rapped her (police went to her house demanding to know how she even found out such confidential and closed information… even warned her that if she didn’t take the video down and did this again they had the right to arrest her) Jasmine puked halfway through the video right before the kwami’s while everyone was at school… making Duusu try to calm her down while Tikki called them so they knew about this incident… Chloe didn’t get violent but she did promise Alya to get the blog shut down soon enough… and as promised it was taken down and Aurore opened her own blog called Miraculous.

Jasmine smiled at them when Aurore showed the blog to her and what she was already putting in it, of course they made a group interview (minus Ladybug but Aurore used mirage to make herself and Ladybug for it) they decided to go light for now and just talk about the team so everyone could know them a bit better and if any new members might come and join them at some point… Jasmine had smiled at them when they came back and Aurore had uploaded the video to her blog, Jas had become a shut in… doesn’t talk all that much anymore but that day she did speak… she spoke about how proud she was of them for making such an amazing video for Aurore’s blog making them enjoy some movies and junk food… then Alya began texting and calling Nino trying to get back together, claiming she forgave him and stuff but he was done and simply smiled lovingly towards Marc whom he was now dating, the quiet boy knew about there superhero secret and was keeping it very well making them happy to have him as a friend.

He would often bring Jasmine some of his work to get her thoughts on it, while she was quiet… the simple words she said would always make him happy at how positive they were to him, at school, none of them were trying to see how Jas was or say how sorry they were… most of them were certain she was bad and that Lila was a victim, but she sadly wasn’t there to spread her lies yet again... Alya had tried once again to get back with Nino but it only got her a slap to the face from Marc and a shout from Nino “I’M GAY!!” he said making them all go quiet as he grabbed Marc’s hand and left the classroom… having changed classes to be with Marc and away from all the crazy students he knew… soon Max, Kim and Chloe did the same making some students take their place.

Kagami made sure to work hard during training so to get back to Jas quickly, sometimes Jasmine would go with her for practice or for a competition… either way she was near her and that helped with her nerves a bit, sometimes someone would go see Jas but a jury would stop them from getting close and pointed towards Kagami… making them flee the moment they saw her glare at them, it was a warning **stay away from her before I hurt you badly** she was telling them each time and it always worked… once Adrien came and even touched her which made her scream and panic “ **Touch her again and I’ll make sure you can never model or fence again!!** ” she had told him as Nathalie quickly came for him to force him to leave while saying she was sorry.

_They didn’t see him again at any competition or fencing practice after that…_

This told them simply that his father took fencing out of his many lessons, it brought them some very well deserved relief to this good news, but things were still happening with mister Culpa’s class, for some strange reason Alya who was class president was making sure to keep any other classes out of any sort of event by telling them the wrong date and time or location simply… it cost her being class president, her parents were told about this whole situation and they were getting close to sending her to an all-girls private school with no technology she knew… she almost cried when the principal allowed her one last chance “Do anything out of bounds one last time and you will be expelled” she said making Alya nod and thank her as they left the office “You better not cause any more problems! This is costing us both money and time!” her mother said “Your mother is stressing too much because of your horrible actions… we sometimes wonder what we did wrong for a monster to become our daughter” her father spoke back as the two then left for work.

Alya didn’t do a thing after that, the idea of no longer having anything of her’s and being at a girl school scared her… so she kept quiet and even stopped any of her classmates from doing anything “Your parent’s might confiscate things from you and send you away!” she said to them and they stopped, but it didn’t stop them from glaring at Jasmine’s friends when they walked by from doing a fun trip or something like that… but her friends were worried about her condition, Chloe knew Jas needed to go to school but with Alya and the crew… it was for certain the girl would suffer badly “She needs to go somewhere else” she stated making them all look at her “Ok… but where? It’s not like there are other schools here that we know about that we can just visit really easy and talk to her” Nino explained making them sigh and think until Max spoke up “What about in London? She would be far yeah but she would also be safer” he explained making them nod as Chloe stood up.

“I think I know someone who lives there who might be able to help her out” she said and pulled her phone to show them “I’ll be in the hall for a bit to make a few calls” she explained and left her room to do as she claimed to do… none of them knew what to say or do at the moment… but they knew that Chloe will be able to help them big time if it all works out well for them, Jas wasn’t listening to them at all… instead she was focused on Plagg who was trying to get her to sleep for a bit… she hadn’t taken her usual nap for some strange reason and she wouldn't tell them why she wasn’t taking the nap again “Kitten~ you need a nap” Plagg whined… he really wanted to curl up near her like he does always, the girl was much more calm when he was near her and he was asked to be there at all times when she was sleeping… the cat kwami didn’t mind at all actually.

When Tikki saw Jas wasn’t going to be sleeping… it made her worry badly, the girl needed to sleep and it made her worry as to why she wasn’t having her usual nap like always… the girl was always fine with it… so why be against it now? It made the little kwami wonder until Pollen spoke “Guardian? Has something happened to make you not want to nap?” she asked making Jasmine look at her… and nodded, this made them panic! What could have happened to make her not want to sleep “What is it kitten?” Plagg asked as her friends watched her “… Adrien” she mumbled making their eyes widen Adrien did this!? But how!? Chloe walked in at that moment but was then at Jasmine’s side once she was told everything “What did he do?” she asked in a whisper “… He was at the window… watching me” she explained making them worry now even more.

_The next day… police went to arrest Adrien for stalking Jas…_

The young model wasn’t prepared this time with a cover up, so he was placed in a jail cell for a week, he didn’t get to call anyone to help him during that time… not even his father came to help him… instead he went to apologize to Jasmine for not watching his son, he promised to do better this time making her simply nod as her then left them. Adrien’s actions were all over the news making the world know about it and wonder if he was the one who kidnapped and rapped Jasmine in the end “Right! So, I spoke with Amélie and she agrees that Jas should be away from here. So, she said that when were ready we can take Jas to London so Amélie and her son can care for her” Chloe explained making them all nod… knowing full that this would a new journey for Jasmine to be on.

_And she would need to help herself to get better once again._


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix Graham de Vanily never thought he would help anyone... That is until he saw Jasmine for the very first time.
> 
> And in desperate need of his help.

When Felix returned from school, to find his mother on the phone talking to Chloe… he knew something happened in Paris, he never liked Bourgeois really… the girl was annoying and always wanted to get what she wanted and be treated like she demanded it… but the way his mother had spoken on the phone with her… it must have been bad “Oh Felix, good you’re here… I need you to help me prepare and buy things for a guest who will be staying with us for a while” his mother Amélie said, he knew now that this was serious in the end… something bad happened in Paris and they were going to have a guest staying over “What happened to Adrien this time?” he asked while tired of his cousin getting stuck into situations “It’s not Adrien who’s coming here… it’s a girl that Chloe is friends with” his mother replied making him look at her in surprise.

Chloe made a friend? And it was a girl who was staying with them? He was becoming confused but he still moved and helped his mother with what needed to be done, he was surprised at the fact that they weren’t preparing the couch to be slept on for him or her while this guest slept in one of there rooms “Chloe said she needs comfort during the night… she could have night terrors when she doesn’t take her pills at night” his mother explained making Felix go wide eye… this girl really suffered badly! What could have happened for her to be with night terrors!? It was confusing but he still helped his mother until they began to leave to go get the girl, he listened to his mother’s instructions on what to and not to do around the girl when they arrive “She might be sleeping so don’t touch her! When she wakes up, we tell her everything and if she allows you to touch her then you can” Amélie said making her son sigh and nod.

They waited for a bit at the exit for the group to arrive… with a girl being carried “Is that her?” Amélie asked while pointing to the sleeping girl “Yes” Chloe answered making Felix look at the sleeping figure “She had a hard night from yesterday and we only got her sleeping on the way here” she explained making the two nod as they got going, he looked over to the sleeping girl the whole time they left, her hair looked messy and long, he was certain it would take time to make it silky and shiny, she had very dark circles under her eyes that worried him… but not as much as the fact that he could see her bones making him understand that she wasn’t eating well at all and that was a very serious problem in his opinion that had to be fixed soon, they got inside quickly and he watched his mother go to the kitchen to get them all drinks and snacks while the 7 guests sat down while the girl was still sleeping in the boy’s arms.

His mother joined them and sat down to watch the group and then looked at Chloe “Please, explain more about your situation” she asked making the blonde nod “Jasmine… she’s being badly bullied in our class for a while now. She was just a transfer student in our class and Lila decided to lie about her and her life for no good reason! Everyone began hurting her and destroying her stuff! There have been so many times when she would come to us with her destroyed stuff and we would buy a replacement or we had to call her brother’s because they made the item that was destroyed” Chloe explained making Felix’s eyes widen “What’s worse is were sure that Adrien kidnapped her one night and ended up tying her up and raping her… but he got away with it” she continued as Felix began to shake in anger at what his cousin had done to this girl and was able to get away with it somehow “And it only got worse” the boy that was holding Jasmine said making Felix worry about this.

**His heart dropped at what he told them… and he was ready to kill that class for what they did.**

“Will care for her, I promise we will make sure she has all the help and support she needs and no matter what… we will protect her from whatever might happen” Amélie said making Felix nod to her words as the little group smiled and nodded to her words, one of them a boy named Max explained further about what Jasmine would need and how to care for her at any given moment for any situation, it was then that she began to wake up making the boy holding her Luka whisper something to her as she slowly nodded while waking up, she didn’t move at all and kept her place in his arms while the blonde named Aurore asked her something making Jasmine force out a smile on her face… and Felix could only control for so long his need to leave and go sue the class for the justice that Jas deserved.

Chloe went back to talking a bit about Jasmine while avoiding certain things to not make her react badly to it as Luka held her close and the japanese girl Kagami stroked her long hair as a sort of therapeutic trick to keep the held girl calm, none of them made her speak about anything, Felix felt a wave of worry about how Jasmine will be once her friends leave her with him and his mother… he worries she might have a panic attack or worse and they might need to bring her friends back for help and he wanted it to be there last resort “Will she speak to us at some point?” Amélie asked making him wonder what his mother meant by that question “It will take her some time maybe as she will need to get used to being here but yes, she will talk to you” Chloe explained making them nod as they finished up on a few things.

Felix noticed how he was being watched at some point… and he looked to see Jasmine was watching him, wasn’t speaking but simply watching him for some reason and made him wonder for a moment and then it clicked… he looked like Adrien in a sort of way! She must be thinking he was Adrien or something but how could he tell her right now? Sure, he looked a bit neater and darker than he was and he was known at school as the Ice king so it made sense still that she would think of him as Adrien in a sort of way, neither spoke as they looked at one another while the rest were talking as she slowly moved to stand and slowly walked away… to the bathroom? He remembered she was sleeping all the way from Paris to London so it would make sense she would want to go to the bathroom for a bit so he stood and watched her go inside as he then went and got her a blanket that he quickly tossed into the dryer to warm it up for her.

_Sleep was for the best for her at the moment… so who was he to take it from her?_

Once the blanket was warm, Jasmine was slowly coming out of the bathroom… to freeze at the sight of Felix “My name is Felix Graham de Vanily. My mother Amélie accepted to have you stay with us for a while” he explained which made her calm down as she once again looked at him, there was silence but he knew she needed time before even trying to talk to him or his mother about anything at all “How about a nap? I’m sure your still tired from the train ride here?” he asked making her slowly nod and followed him to his room where she got on his bed and he placed the warm blanket over her “I’ll be talking with your friends in the living room if you need us” he said and as he was just about to step away from her… her hand grasped his wrist, this made him quickly turn to look at her in surprise “Stay… please?” she asked but it was so quietly spoken he would have missed it if it weren’t for how quiet the room was.

He smiled softly to her as he moved to join her, to his surprise she lifted the blanket for him so of course he moved in and held her close to his side and whispered to her multiple promises to her as she drifted to sleep, he wouldn’t let her suffer for another minute. She didn’t deserve any sort of pain she had been put through and he wasn’t going let it continue any longer, instead he would care for her, show her things she never got to see, meet new people to become her friends… just anything to make her happy again… he really wanted to see her smile, he began to make mental notes on how to keep his promises to her every time he made one to her until she went to sleep in his arms and then turned to see his mother at the door with a faint smile “I’m going to take them back now, they have a few more things to warn me about and then I need to do some shopping to make sure we have anything she might need or want” she said making him nod as she then left with them.

The next day, Jasmine opened her eyes to Felix holding her close to him as he slept, she felt nice in his arms and just wanted to stay there for the rest of her life… but she was hungry and needed to eat right now no matter what, so she slowly moved out of his grip and got out of the bed to find the kitchen where food was to be made for the day, she found Amélie cooking breakfast making her simply watch the lady cook until her eyes fell on her “Hi there Jasmine. I’m Amélie and your going to be in my care until what’s going on in Paris is settled” she explained making Jasmine nod silently, while the woman was moving around to cook and set the table… Jasmine stood there, completely still making Amélie wonder if she did something wrong at all “Is everything alright dear?” she asked and felt terrible when the poor girl screamed in fear and curled up on the floor.

The girl was very scared from what happened to her in Paris… and it was enough that anything could scare her badly, but at least Felix came in to help out quickly to calm her down as best he could, he had woken up when Jasmine began to scream… it made him worry and he ran out of his room to hold her close and look at his mother “I only touched her shoulder lightly… nothing more while talking to her softly” she explained making him nod, it must have been stress that caused her to panic… but now she was calming down so everything would be alright now, Amélie moved to finish up breakfast while Felix helped Jasmine to stand up once more and had her sit down at the table to eat, but of course… she’s scared and not eating, poor girl must have been badly bullied about her body and was starving herself because of it “I know they hurt you with there words and actions… but starving yourself won’t help” he whispered to her.

_And almost like a switched had been flipped in her head… she was eating her meal… slowly but still eating._

It made them happy to see her eat, and while they knew it would take time to help her heal… both of them would give her all the time and help she needed to get there, sadly Felix had school while his mother was off work at the moment to help Jasmine some more “We can’t leave her alone… I promise to have the school allow you to skip next week” she said making him nod and then ask Jasmine to try and open up to his mother before he left for school, he cared for her and the fact he had to leave like that… it didn’t sit right with him at all, Amélie watched as Jasmine looked nervous, she knew it was because the girl didn’t really know what to do “Would you like to take a bath?” she asked making the girl look at her and slowly nod “Let me help work the bath then” she said making Jasmine follow her to the bathroom to run a bath and then pick out what she would wear, Amélie wasn’t going to let her go out just yet of course so Jasmine was going to relax and enjoy her time in their home first.

Felix was getting out of class and moving to go outside for lunch when the annoying trio came to see him, Claude was a boy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, he was a bit loud and annoying but at least he knew when to shut up, next was Allan short black hair and brown eyes, this black boy was often quiet and listening to music… Felix actually didn’t mind him at all and lastly was Allegra a girl with long blonde hair always in a braid and lavender eyes, the girl was most of the time practicing on her flute and Felix actually was excited when she pulled it out to play as it relaxed him… and he could really go for her to play right about now, they all sat down to eat with Felix pulling out his latest book to read making Claude know he had to shut up or else “Hey guys!” they all turned to sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl had come from Paris with her parents and moved there bakery to London.

**Something then clicked in Felix… something that happened to Marinette that might be connected to Jasmine.**

But he had to ask “Hey Mari? Didn’t you say someone bullied you back in Paris? Who was it in the end?” he asked making her freeze and look at him in surprise, this was a valid question since the first time she brought it up after she punched a girl who was bullying someone… the sweet designer always pushed the question back and never told them an answer so they had a right to know “Marinette… a girl name Jasmine Hamato arrived at my house yesterday, she was being bullied in your old school… I need to know” he pleaded which surprised the group since he never begged before now… Mari really didn’t want to talk but she did “Her name was Lila Rossi. She came from Italy and swore to ruin my life at school… I told my parents and they worried for my life so they decided to leave Paris and move here… I haven’t heard from my class since then because they all listened to her instead of me... and bullied me” she explained making Felix nod.

While Felix was messaging Chloe to figure out who caused all this to happen to Jasmine… Amélie was brushing Jasmine’s long hair gently after getting washed up from a well needed shower instead of a bath, it had actually helped the poor girl to relax and talk a bit about herself while allowing the woman to care for her, Amélie was actually very happy to be able to care for Jasmine like this… it made her feel like she could get a bit closer to her and understand her better “Jasmine… are there things your not ready for just yet?” she asked which sadly made the girl go tense but give her the answer she needed “Could you… tell me? I want to know so I can be careful and not push you out of your boundaries” Amélie asked kindly making Jasmine look at her for a moment… and then began to tell her everything which the woman quickly began to write down so Felix could look over when he got back, she knew full well the boy would be done with his homework at school and do anything to help Jasmine when he arrives.

Jasmine never felt this scared and tense other then at school… because she knew her classmates would do something to her no matter what, but ever since she arrived it was for her to do her best to become there friend… and because of Lila all the effort she put into the class was destroyed the second she returned from who knows where, sometimes Jas would cry when she remembered her actions and knew full well that no matter what she tried to say or do… it was destroyed making her unable to know who she could turn to “I like to cook… and bake” she whispered making Amélie stop her writing and smile as she then went back to Jasmine’s hair “If you ever want to make something, you let Felix or myself know and will get what you need” she said making Jasmine slowly nod as she was then about to tell her about her ninjutsu training and contact with her family… but stopped herself as she believed it would be her going too far with what she wanted “Is there more to know that you like or do? Maybe an activity? What about your family?” she then asked to her surprise almost like Amélie had read her mind all of a sudden.

So… Jasmine tells her about her daily training and how she video chats with her family every day so they know how she’s doing, of course Amélie pulls out a notepad to write it all down and writes a bit more so to be certain to have everything down on the pad… but also made sure to write what she might need to do, of course Amélie wrote down what she hoped Jasmine will do in the future… but couldn’t tell her just yet since she knew the poor girl needed time to think and heal from all of this “You know… if you want I can get you a therapist to come here and talk to you about everything… well whenever your ready that is” Amélie explained making Jas think for a moment “I need to talk to my dad about it first” she said simply. Not a yes or a no but at least it was something, which was better then her walking away from Amélie of course “It will take time but I’m sure everything will be alright” she whispered making Jas nod as she then left to get her laptop to contact her brother’s and father.

Felix was pissed! This Lila Rossi started all this!! Where was the proof in her words!? The research!? It wasn’t there and why was that!? Because it doesn’t exist and Lila would be ruined if she was found out in the first place! At least his mother has a good lawyer… he’ll get Lila in deep trouble once he does HIS research and get’s it out to the media and public… which will slowly ruin her little empire the Italian girl made herself with Bustier’s class, he was in the computer lab with the gang researching everything Lila claimed all this time, thanks to Marinette and Jasmine’s friends taking notes of all of her claims… they split everything up to research and make it into a document they work on together “I’m done with my end! Hand me your phone so I can call Chloe and ask her if the liar said anything else new” Allegra said making him toss her his phone that she quickly went to work with and typed a bit more while the rest of them finished their part of the work.

Of course Allen was also getting into contact with the stars Lila claimed to know how she met them in the first place and Felix… well he was contacting Nadja Chamack about there research and the woman was more the happy to release this on live TV once they send it to her… anything for the sweet girl who babysits her daughter when she had to work longer then usual, sadly just written proof wouldn’t be enough even from the celebrities Lila lied about hence why Allen was contacting them… to meet them in person and have Nadja interview them to destroy Lila and the Ladyblog Alya made with only lies coming out of Lila’s mouth all this time… this girl really didn’t know the main rule of a good journalist in the end… well… she was going to find that out the hard way… after his and the other’s lawyers were done with her and Lila that is since he was sure it would crush them and there dreams after all they did to Jasmine and Mari… including forcing them to pay for everything they destroyed that belonged to Jasmine that she kept for proof.

Smart girl that was for sure… while her friends and family were replacing everything… she kept the destroyed ones and they kept the receipt while writing down on it who destroyed the item they replaced… just so they can pay back the right person, but then he wondered about Jasmine… would she be able to talk about everything that happened to her before a jury? It worried him with her mental state… it would take time before they can even get a judge to get them all to court… which means they have a bunch of time before Jasmine needs to speak about anything that happened to her in the first place so that was a very good thing “Will need to stop here… Chloe got a bunch of new lies that Lila’s throwing around and she’s going to email me a list of it so we can have everything noted in” Allegra explained making them all nod and sigh at how hard this would be… but it had to be done to help Mari and Jasmine get their lives back.

**Felix just hopes it will all go well in the end for them and not the other way around.**


	3. The new black cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is about to uncover something about Jasmine... He never thought to know... And also be found out about something on himself.
> 
> How will it all end?

When Felix came home, his mother was nowhere to be seen at the moment… but a note was left for him “ _Felix, I went out to buy a few things to help Jasmine. Can you watch over her? Make sure she eats since I have to meet up with someone to talk about a few things… she should be sleeping when you get back_ ” she had written to him so he went to his room to see her opening her eyes slowly “Hey, your waking up just now?” he asked softly as she began to blink and then focused on him to nod, he handed to her the glasses she wears as she put them on and slowly sat up “I was just about to make something to eat… want to join me?” he then asked her, she didn’t speak at all and the way she looked at him made him wonder if she was still not trusting him because he looked like Adrien.

He didn’t want to do anything wrong to her of course… just want her to heal from everything that happened to her, but to do that he would need to somehow make her understand that he wasn’t anything like Adrien and what she went through back in Paris, so for now he would show her things about him that are different from Adrien… to prove he was nothing like the boy “How about some tea? Just to relax until my mother returns” he suggests and that makes her nod to the idea as he moved to the kitchen to prepare it… as she walks in to watch him work. It felt a little strange to have someone watching him, but for her he would suck it up… he wanted her to accept him and he was willing to walk through fire for her to smile at him “Felix?” he slightly jumped when she spoke his name “Yes? Is something wrong?” he asked softly.

She was slightly balancing herself on a foot and then putting her weight to the other in silence “What are you… to Chloe?” she asked softly making Felix confused for a moment… only a moment to then understand what she was asking “She’s a brat who became my cousin Adrien’s friend… but since she’s your friend she is now a bit more… caring” he explained making her nod and smile softly “She’s like a big sister to me… always there for me and ready to lay down to save me from anything” she whispered making Felix smile himself “It must be nice… having someone like that ready to do anything for you” he said making her gasp as he looked at her… and found fear in her eyes “It’s not like that!” she shouted making him look at her in surprise “None of them would do that! They would only help when they can!” she further shouted as he slowly moved to hold her close to him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that” he said as she trembled in his hold… and slowly stopped, he looked down to find her just relaxing in his hold, allowing him to do this “Let me finish the tea” he said making her nod as he pulled away and finished preparing it, neither of them said a word as he served her first… then himself while watching her the whole time… just wondering what she might be thinking about all of this, he knew she must hate, being away from her friends like that… but knowing full well that’s for her own health after everything that happened to her at school because of one lying girl from Italy… he really wanted to strangle the girl and make her wish she was never even born in the first place “Tell me about yourself” she said which again surprised him from hearing her voice but then focused on her request… what should he tell her? There wasn’t much to tell really, he was given a nickname at school and doesn’t really talk, he prefers to read books and write poems instead of talking to others… but he still told her these things so she knew him better.

_He was surprised to see her smile at him the way she did, so warm and sweet._

“Thank you for telling me all of that… and sorry for demanding it from you the way I did” she said making Felix shake his head and smile to her in return “Not at all, it’s actually nice to talk to someone about something… why don’t you tell me a little about yourself? Anything will do really” he said making her blink a few times before nodding, he found it so strange to talk to her… even more to hear her voice, but she was sweet and she talked about many things on herself making him smile and grow curious. At times he would stop her in order to dig further into a subject she would speak about and she smile as she answered him, making him too smile in return… neither noticing his mother came back and was now watching them and listening into there conversation with a smile on her face… knowing her son was helping the sweet girl get better from everything she went through.

She went to her room to get some work done while the two were talking and also making sure to have things ready for Jasmine that she might want or need, Felix on the other hand, watched as Jasmine looked around making him wonder if something was wrong “Do I look too much like Adrien?” he asked making her look at him in shock as she shakes her head quickly “I’m just… not used to being here” she explained making him nod in understanding, he wanted her to adjust but he still worried about her “Maybe we could try taking a walk? Just around the block so you know at least where you are” he suggested making her think about it for a moment “Just the block?” she asked making him nod “If you want to walk more just let me know and we can plan to do it another day” he explained making her look down and then she nodded.

She remembered while she had taken a shower, the remaining kwami’s spoke to her about how safe she was by being here… she wasn’t going to get hurt by either of them and could trust them well, Felix stood and said he would get them some more tea and see his mother about what they would eat so she would only need to wait for a moment, the moment he was gone, Tikki, Plagg and Duusu flew over to her side “How do you feel right now guardian? I felt your fear for a moment and got worried” the peacock kwami said making Jas sigh “I’m… fine, just a little scared of all of this happening” she whispered as Plagg landed on her head like he does at times to show her he cares “Kitten… you need to trust him. He’s not Adrien, remember that” he said making her nod as she looked towards Tikki who smiled to her.

Felix came back a few minutes later, the kwami’s had gone back to the box after giving their new guardian some supportive words about everything that was happening to her, as she nibbled on a cookie… she looked at Felix and really took a good look at him and she was surprised at how different he looked from Adrien and not just in the way her looked but in his behavior, he was kind towards her unlike Adrien who wanted her to do the things he liked and when she would say no he would have a fit of anger and leave… but he doesn’t give up at all and keeps going, she smiled to him as he then looked at the time “I think you should try and get some more sleep. Dinner won’t be ready for an hour” he then said making her nod to the idea of a nap, she stood up and walked away to his room with him behind her to then move and get the bed ready for her to sleep in.

Once she was in bed, Felix took one last look at her before leaving her be… and then Plagg and Tikki came out with Duusu “She’s sad… it’s heartbreaking to see her like this” the blue kwami whispered as she placed a tiny paw on their guardians forehead as she slept “It’s true… she needs a good partner that will help her when she needs it… she also needs to be ladybug again to help the other’s in Paris with Hawkmoth” Plagg said as Tikki sighed “But how? She won’t go outside right now and she has little to no trust on others right now… we need to wait until she goes back to school before handing the ring to someone” she explained making them sigh “What about that Felix boy? He looks to be ready to do anything in order to have Jasmine happy once again” Duusu said making the two main kwami’s think about it for a moment before nodding “Your right, if we can talk to Jasmine when she’s here alone about it… we might have her ready to secretly test him” Tikki said making Plagg agree with a nod “But right now… I want a nap” Plagg said making Tikki groan as she grabs him and drags him to the miraculous box as Felix came in to check on the girl.

“If only I could have protected you… maybe then things would have been better” he whispered making Plagg take a good look at him as he sat there by her side “He’s the one” Plagg claimed making Tikki look at him in shock as he flew over to face Felix “You love her” he stated making Felix look at the black kwami in shock “You only meet for a few days and your in love with her” he claimed making Felix nod “Are you willing to do anything for her?” Plagg asked making Felix nod “I would do anything just for her to smile or laugh once” he said making Plagg close his eyes for a moment “What if the only way to do that… was to have her go back to her family? Would you be willing to let her go?” he asked making Tikki fly over in shock with the ring wondering what the boy would say… only he was quiet at the moment making her think he failed.

“Yes” they looked at him in shock “If it was the only way… for her to be happy again after everything she went through… then I would let her go to New York and watch her go” he explained making them look at him surprised, he knew she was from New York because of Adrien, he had been posting pictures of her and saying she his friend who came from New York so it made sense, Plagg sighed before looking at Felix “Felix Graham de Vanily, I present to you the black cat miraculous… I am it’s kwami Plagg and with it I will gift you the power of destruction and to protect our guardian/Ladybug Jasmine Hamato” he recited making Felix look at the kwami in shock… this girl was Ladybug!? Now he knew he had to protect her “I promise to protect her and keep her happy” he said as he then took the ring and put it on as Plagg then told him his powers.

A little bit later his mother came into the room to get them for dinner… only to find them curled up in bed together while sleeping, she smiled at them as she then walked away… oh well, guess she’s eating alone for tonight but at least she can put some away for them when they wake up while she works on a few things… while calling Chloe to get some updates on things that are happening in Paris right now… she just hoped it was going alright, she knew the girl was trying to fix things with her friends over there for Jasmine but she didn’t know how well that would go for them right now “I’ll just need to help with what I can do from here” she mumbled as she took her food to her room and began working… not knowing that the kwami’s all went in the kitchen to eat and to talk about the guardian and Felix and there next step in all of this happening right now… while hoping for something good to happen.


	4. Getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine begins to get used to living in London... And as the day Luka witnessed something Jas did the time has finally come for Mari to become once again a miraculous wielder.
> 
> And for Jasmine to return to New York.
> 
> Will Felix be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update I didn't mean to... My laptop crashed and I had to get a new one to replace it (with no microsoft office installed) and I at last have everything needed to update!
> 
> Hurray for me!!

The week couldn’t go by fast enough, but at last he was able to watch over Jas, it had been a month since she came to there home and right now… she was talking to her principal in New York about what she went through and it hadn’t been easy to make her make the call, it took the second week of her stay before she contacted her family, Felix made her promise to tell them her situation and everything that happened since the last time she spoke to them… and there words weren’t easy for her to swallow. They begged her to tell her principal and to get help for herself and pleaded for her to try and come home… but it wasn’t easy for her to do so at all, she worried something bad would happen and Felix wasn’t all that sure that she would be able to get on a plane after only being in London for two weeks.

Even so Jasmine agreed to tell her principal, but Felix allowed her to relax for the first month of her stay before trying to contact him, when she did, he began to worry about her “ _So pale! And you look so tired and starved!_ ” he exclaimed making her look away as Felix took over by presenting himself and how she was in London “ _Jasmine? Why are you in London when you are to be a year in Paris?_ ” he asked as she then explained what happened during half of the year she went through at school, as she spoke… her principal began to grow paler and scared as she described in great detail what happened to her at that school she signed up to attend for a year… and he regretted ever making it happening… but there was nothing he could do for now.

The principal decided that she was to return home, but Amélie stops him and explain how she still needs time to herself to recover “Will have her back in New York as soon as we can… but for now we want her to heal a bit before that happens” she explained making the principal sigh but agree to the plan, all he wanted was for Jasmine’s father to call when she’s back so he can give her two weeks off from school to be with her family and to talk to a therapist in New York… she agreed and the call ended, Amélie then left for work as Felix turned to look at Jas “How about a walk?” he suggested making her nod softly and follow him outside, ever since he suggested it, she has enjoyed there walks… and are now able to go more then the block and even sometimes do a bit of shopping at times.

“How has it been? Bonding with Plagg?” she asked, that was another thing that happened, a few days after Felix was given the ring, the kwami’s came out of hiding when Felix is there… Jas was so scared she began to cry thinking she made a mistake in the end, the remaining kwami’s were in a state of panic as Duusu tried to calm her down… only for Felix to figure it out and explain when he was given the ring “To my luck he doesn’t mind trying out new things to recharge so my mother doesn’t wonder why I demand a specific item to be added” he explained making her smile in relief to the good news, she had thought the black cat kwami would be difficult with his cheese but in the end it all turned out for the better, even so… Jas couldn’t help but worry about what was happening around her at the moment.

“Are you alright? If you want we can head back” Felix suggested as she looked at him surprised, she must have had a dark look on her face to make him worry… which would be natural with the fact both Adrien and Lila were back in class, it turns out that Lila must have lied to her mother about no longer lying as long as she still saw the therapist… who knew she was still lying as for Adrien no one knows how he got back to school… but it was for certain they were trying to get back miss Buster since Damocles was deported after it was found out that he spent every money donation on himself and not on the school like he should have been from the start… so principal Bourbon was to stay, even if they couldn’t get there old principal… they would at least work to get there old teacher, Kagami, Luka, Mark and the others watched them from afar and did there best to make them fail and need to start all over until they simply give up on what there trying to do… but it’s not easy to make it happen right now “I just don’t want Lila to control them all” she whispered as Plagg peeked out “Kitten… she won’t win, remember we're a team and evil will be vanquished no matter what happens” he said making her smile and nod… something she hasn’t done in some time now.

Even so the two walked around for a bit and decided to go check out the school and how Felix’s friends were doing at the moment, Allegra really wanted to talk to her while Marinette had been meaning to talk to her and Tikki as she was the previous Ladybug until she gave up, of course there was also Allan and Claude but the two were at the moment busy, Allan had to talk to a teacher about a grade he got while Claude was working on his music with a friend so it was just the two girls right now who were outside enjoying there time together, once they were seen, Mari began waving them down to join them “How are you feeling today Jasmine?” Allegra asked making Jas smile once again and explain her worries, while the gang was upset at what Lila and Adrien did to Jas… none of them were going to let the class who wasn’t friends with her near unless they were dead.

“You guys were on a walk, earlier right? How did it go Jasmine?” Mari asked making Jasmine turn to her with a smile and talked about how she enjoyed the walk as it helped keep her calm, it was then that Mari pulled out a little pink box from her parent’s bakery making them each take something from inside the box making them then thank Marinette for the baked goods she brought them, for some reason, they were the first things Mari brought with her when Felix brought Jasmine to me the gang at school for the first time, thanks to the treat Jasmine was a bit more calm and alright around her and slowly the same thing happened with the others who slowly spoke to her and got to know her better with time making her happy to know them better. It even made Felix happy because then she was trusting others slowly, making them able to be with her and not have her worry about being hurt or insulted by them all of a sudden like her old classmates did to her all of a sudden because they believed Lila Rossi was better.

Even so, Felix did worry that Jasmine might relapse back to the way she was before coming to live with him and his mother… Amélie believed that in order for that to not happen they had to be careful in there actions and words when around her at all times, there was also the fact that Jasmine did at times worry over her actions and words might be wrong so but the gang made sure to be very clear in what they think of her actions and or words in a positive way, there were also times when Felix or Amélie would find Jasmine in there yard training, at first they thought it was Tai-Chi she was doing but she ended up correcting them that she was doing her katas in ninjutsu. Felix looked into it and became curious about it and decided to do some research and found her family name as a ninjutsu master clan, he asked her about it and she was more then willing to answer as best she could his questions while letting him watch her train, there was also at times issues with food, it wasn’t serious but there would be times when she simply didn’t eat because the previous night she would have nightmares about the class calling her names, Lila laughing at how broken she was as her new friends and her family turned there back on her and sometimes it was either Adrien coming back for her or…

**The day she attempted to end her life…**

It still scared Luka when he looks at her or the day is brought up in a conversation, but it still happened one day, she was at the Tsurugi home alone and Luka became worried when he found out so he rushed over to check on her, he walked inside and began looking around when he found water pouring out of the bathroom… Luka walked in and found Jasmine with her left arm in the tub filled with red water that was slowly pouring out to the floor. Luka quickly called the hospital as he did first aid on the unconscious girl and then took her to the hospital where she was quickly treated and her life was saved while Luka had to see a therapist about what he saw while all her friends visited her room everyday when they could until she woke up and was later on checked out and told to see a therapist and prescribed medication to take everyday making her agree and do as told until she was sent to London where she didn’t have a therapist as she couldn’t handle going back to Paris to talk to someone and she would need to wait until she returned to New York to see a new therapist who would be given her file.

Also she no longer had the antidepressant because it wasn’t in London and back in Paris it was removed from stores making her no longer have any, but thanks to her friends she no longer needed to take any making them happy about the good news as she now contacted her friends back in Paris with a smile and a positive tone in her voice, making them proud of Chloe for how well her idea went in the end… sure she would leave in the end because her principal wants her back so he can help her by getting her back to her family and friends, but even so they planned to keep in contact when she heads home “We should head back to class” Allegra claimed making the two nod and they split ways “Let’s head back” Felix said making Jasmine nod to the plan and they got going. At some point Jasmine stopped, Felix noticed she was looking into a jewelry store making him realize that she doesn’t wear jewelry so seeing some must make her curious, he let her look for a bit before she was done and followed him home without another word… he did wonder what she saw at the store but it could wait for now.

They walked inside to not find his mother there as she must still be at work so Felix decided to work on prepping diner while Jasmine took a bath, Plagg decided to watch over Jasmine as she took her bath while Tikki with the other remaining kwami’s relaxed in Felix’s room, he mind them flying around in his room but only when his mother wasn’t around at the time as she still didn’t know about them… he didn’t want her to find out at all about them, so the kwami’s had to follow that rule at all times until something happens and she needs to know about them, meanwhile Jasmine had her eyes closed as she was in the bath with Duusu on her head, Tikki in the water with her and Plagg sitting at the edge while watching her “You look to be doing better” Plagg said making her look at him before looking at her hands “I don’t feel like I’m doing better” she claimed as her eyes then landed on her scars making her then have a look of pain and sorrow.

“Guardian, please you must not think back to your past actions or you will feel weak” Duusu said making her nod, it was true, by thinking back to what she went through in the past… she would be stuck there and let herself be taken by it, she sighed and began to think about her next moves… of course heading back to New York is important but she also had to defeat Hawkmoth and take his miraculous, she then decided that she should take back the miraculous from her friends and keep them safe in New York and if some of them by some miracle end up moving to New York then they deserve to reclaim there miraculous making her smile and close her eyes once more, once she was done and dry, she went to Felix’s room to get dressed with the other kwami’s watching her, she looked over to Mullo and Fluff as she began to wonder who should wield them, Mullo was the mouse kwami and had the power to multiply but shrinks the more copies there are and Fluff the rabbit kwami who gave you the power to go through time and see different timelines in life… they would be good to use but who should wield them was the true question she was asking herself.

Once done, she walked out with the kwami’s flying around her to the kitchen where Felix was finishing up the prepping for diner “My mother should be here soon” he said making her nod in understanding to his words making him smile back to her, he then noticed her looking at the kwami’s “You wish to find them holders” he claimed making her look down and nod “They deserve to be with someone and work together” she replied making him nod and sigh “It will depend on who you decide should become a holder… but I trust in your judgment” he said making her smile and nod as she turned to them and headed to his room while thinking about each kwami and there possible holder in the near out future.

A little while later, Amélie returned from work and headed straight for the kitchen… well she would have if she had seen her son and Jasmine around the house so she went to check in his room to find him reading on his bed and Jasmine laying over him as she slept, Amélie smiled and went to the kitchen to make diner for them while not bothering them for now as she was certain they would want to relax for now making her wonder if she should bake something or not, looking at the time she saw that she had time to bake something and got to work on pulling out what she needed and got straight to work as she hummed out a little tune while Felix read and Jasmine was still sleeping as the Kwami in the miraculous box were talking about who should be there holder.

“I think Marinette should come back as a holder, the kid was good and I’m sure any miraculous would be perfect for her” Plagg claimed making them others nod “I would like her to become my holder” Mullo said suddenly making Tikki smile “I’ll let Jasmine know and see what she thinks about it… but I’m certain she would love to have Marinette as your holder” Tikki explained making Mullo smile of joy as they then moved on to there next conversation, during this time Jasmine woke up to the good smell of food, she slowly sat up as Felix watched her with a smile “Let’s go eat” he said making her nod and stand up with him to get to the table where Amélie was getting it ready for them “Good, you two came out. I was just about to come get you” she said as they all sat down and began to eat together, Jasmine was enjoy this moment with them as she talked to the two… and felt much better now with being with them instead of in Paris… making her wonder if she would need to head back to New York in the end.

Two weeks passed before she felt well enough to head home, while Felix was in the shower… she contacted her principal about it making him pay for her plane ticket, she knew it was bound to happen but she still felt bad for doing this, Tikki told her it was fine making Jasmine smile as Felix walked out “I’m heading back home to New York in a few days, it’s time I see my friends and family again” she explained making him look at her in surprise… but it was bound to happen, he simply smiled and nodded to her decision of what she would do next in life “Promise you’ll do things to get help?” he asked making her smile and nod to his request, she didn’t want to fall into another attempt of suicide like before… and this time one of her brother’s find her dying or worse… dead, but she was better and once she’s in New York she was going to meet a therapist to help her with what she went through and what to do in order to help her get better and not fall back to what she did before.

She did however ask to be with his friends one last time before she leaves, she wanted to give Mari the mouse miraculous believing it was perfect for her, Felix agreed and promised to help Marinette and to contact the team to meet in Paris and maybe reveal themselves to the team as they all know who they are but not Felix being the new cat or how Mari will become the mouse, he thought it was a smart idea as Tikki and the other kwami’s became happy at the idea of having Marinette as a holder once again, she was the previous Ladybug holder until Lila went too far in her lies and Adrien the black cat tried to force her to reveal herself by trying to take off her earrings, she ended up giving Tikki her miraculous and telling her to leave as she couldn’t do it anymore and with a heavy heart Tikki left her holder and waited for Plagg to return and then waited longer for someone else to become her holder.


	5. Saying goodbye... For now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jasmine to return to New York.
> 
> Meanwhile Felix and Marinette need to meet the miraculous team and work with them.
> 
> But how will things go?

Felix, with his mother and his friends stood outside the waiting area for the plane to New York that Jas was getting on, it was hard but the time has come for her to leave London and head home, of course not without gifting Marinette the mouse miraculous and allowing her to see Tikki once more, Mari explained to Jas and Felix everything that had happened to her “It was just a normal time, every day I would see my friends while trying to tell Adrien how I like him and then I would fight with Cat Noir against akuma’s while he tries to ask me out” she explained at her home, her parents were down at the bakery while they were talking.

“Then Lila arrived and everything changed, I knew she was lying and I tried to tell everyone but none of them wanted to listen… then they just acted like I was never there, not even my teacher seemed to notice me as she always skipped me to get papers or tests, heck Cat Noir began to follow me for when I detransform and when I hit him so I can get away, he would whine to Alya and she would claim I was being rude to him and should apologize since we were to be together and stuff” she then explained as Jas began to tremble in fear as Tikki, Plagg, Mullo and Duusu floated in the living room right now “And then what happened?” Felix asked as he got Jasmine to slowly calm down from what she was hearing Adrien did to Mari.

“Well, I told my parents, told them how I’m Ladybug, how everyone at school is ignoring me and how I’m scared of Cat Noir, the guardian came in and took Tikki and then left to reclaim Plagg until a new Ladybug was chosen” she finished making them both nod “Then he saw Jas and picked her to be Ladybug, so Adrien went after her as if you never existed or was Ladybug making Jas grow scared of him and then Lila began to bully her” Felix explained making Mari look down… so to hide her shock at knowing Adrien was her partner at the time she lived in Paris, still this was a huge amount of info given to all of them “I’ll take care of Mullo, while your in New York will go to Paris to train with your team” Mari explained making Jas nod.

“We know each other’s identities so at some point both of you will need to reveal yourself” Jas explained making them both nod to her words, they spoke a bit more before the couple left them and returned to Amélie’s home where she was preparing the last meal they would have together, it was a sad moment but they still made the best of it and then went to bed after cleaning everything up… and so the gang was at the airport to say goodbye to Jas until they see her next time making her smile to them as she promised to see them again and to keep contact with them the whole time she was home “I did the same with my family and my friends in Paris… I can do the same for you guys” she had said making them nod as she then heard a flight attendant called for her and others to get ready to board the plane.

She turned to her friends and hugged all of them before boarding the plane, she sat down and waited for her flight to leave the airport making her feel an ache in her chest for leaving… Tikki explained that it was because she was leaving her partner and that with time as they leave London it would calm down since they hadn’t transformed yet “It would have been a worse pain if you did transform… like you would have collapsed from the pain and taken to the hospital” she explained making Jas sigh in relief for not having done that in the end, so as it was time for the flight to get going, she buckled up and looked out the window to see the view of London that she was leaving behind to head back home to New York “I’ll miss you Felix” she whispered to herself as slowly the plane began to go into the sky… and she slowly lost sight of beautiful London making her look away to busy herself with reading a book.

_With Felix…_

He looked up to the sky where the planes flew in to get to there destinations “Let’s go Felix, we all need to head home so we can be ready for school tomorrow” Allegra explained making him turn to her and nodded, he knew that when Jas will land in New York she will message him and then let him know when she’s home, even so he hated the fact that she was now gone… but at least Marinette was more then happy to help them as she wrote down things her classmates did to her before they acted like she never existed in the first place “And with Nadja Chamack on our side, will be able to destroy Lila and all the lies she spoke to the class to destroy Jas” Claude said making Felix smile to his words.

With his mother, they got back home as Plagg flew around the room “It’s at least a good thing that you didn’t transform with her… it would have caused her a bunch of pain on the plane as she leaves London and people would have gotten her to a hospital” he explained to Felix when he asked to for the words he needs to say to transform… this made him panic and not do it and instead decided to wait until they see each other once again when she’s better from her depression, he still wished there were better ways for him to be close to her… then he remembered about his money, he could buy her all kinds of things and make her feel closer to him, so he began to look online for items he could order and then send her way “I know what that kitten likes and the address she always sends stuff to her family to” Plagg said making Felix smile and nod as together then began to pick out items and planned on when to order them for him to get and then send to her and ones to send to her directly.

He first ordered a soulless hoodie to him so he could wash it in his usual detergent and then send to her, then he ordered her a Fujifilm instax mini 11 with some films and a bag for her to take pictures, with those taken care of he decided to wait until she got the camera and then wait a while before ordering something else for her, the same with the hoodie, he will get it, wash it and then send it to her while ordering something else and then send it to her once she get’s the hoodie which Plagg believes it being a nice thing to do for her “It will make her know you care… just like her team should do, you should have the previous bug do the same so she knows that you all love her and tell the team when you meet them” Plagg explained making Felix nod as he texts Mari about it and sends her the same address Plagg told him.

Three days had passed since Jasmine left, she texted him when she landed but it took her two days before she texted him how she was home and had a breakdown before getting inside so her family was helping her calm down, he asked her if she needed to talk to someone but she replied how her brother’s were there for her so she was doing just fine but she thanked him for being nice enough for talking to her and offering to talk, he smiled and then got to school where his friends were waiting for him, Mari looked like she wanted to talk to him about something so he believed it was connected to miraculous making him text her to talk later and she nodded and wrote back the bakery and he nodded back… he craved a cinnamon roll right now and he would get it today.

He got to class and began to listen to the lesson, but while he looked to be listening as he was taking notes, his mind wondered towards Jas and he began to worry about how she was and if anything was happening to her at the moment, even so lunch came and Felix went to his locker and then to the bakery as Mari rushed after him “Let’s go to my room” she said making him nod as they walked in, picked something out and then went to her room as Plagg and Mullo ate something “I’m not sure if I can go to Paris, I mean with Alya being there and everyone” Mari explained making Felix nod in understanding, back when Marinette was Ladybug, Cat Noir at some point began to ignore her calls for help so she went to Alya for help making her Rena Rouge the fox holder.

When she left Alya no longer had the miraculous and forgot, so when Jas became Ladybug she also handed to Alya at first… but when she began to horribly bully Jas she told Alya that she was retired as Rena Rouge one night as Ladybug… the girl lost it and told Lila who lied claiming she didn’t understand why Ladybug would do that since she told Ladybug to pick Alya, sometimes Alya will be reckless and rush into an akuma attack to get answers from Ladybug about retiring Rena Rouge or to get a scoop on the attack and each time someone had to pull her away… it ended up with police stopping her and taking her back home and tell her family to watch her which made them yell at her for being so stupid and crazy.

“From what Jasmine told me, she retired Alya as Rena Rouge and instead got someone else who named themselves Hiver Fox” he said making Mari sigh in relief, he thinks she might have changed her mind and he was right when he saw the resolved look she had on her face making him smile “She said we should be fine… none of them will be mean or anything… just go to the Eiffel tower to meet them” he said making her nod as she looked at him, they went back to school to continue the day and agreed to wait until the weekend to go meet the team, of course Felix wanted a name better then Cat Noir “What about Bad Luck? You know since the black cat is bad luck?” Felix asked as Plagg flew around him “Better then Adrien’s name when he transformed if you ask me” the kwami claimed making Felix nod as he got a small bag ready.

He and Mari would be staying at Le Grand Paris for the weekend to meet the team… and watch the class for a bit from afar, he wasn’t sure if Adrien would figure out he wore the ring now but from the look of it the ring changed from silver to gold with the circle black “It’s to match you… so no previous holder can know it’s the ring” Plagg explained making Felix nod as Mari’s miraculous looked like a bronze Chinese coin, the next day Jas texted him in shock for sending her the camera, bag and films as she always wanted one and he got it for her, he asked what she thought about it and she called “ _You… buy me something I was trying to save up to buy myself… your really too much for me and I don’t know how to repay you_ ” she whispered the last part making Felix sigh, he thought something like this might happen “Jas, I bought this for you because I knew you would like it and be happy of having it at last… the money you saved can be used to by more films or things to decorate them or even an album” he explained as he purposely didn’t get those so she could buy something, and it seemed to have done the trick as she sounded happy and thanked him for the gift before hanging up as she had to see her therapist.

He smiled at this as she did sound slightly happier then before… but she still sounded sad from what she went through, weekend came and Felix could tell that Mari was nervous on doing this, she had just learned about her powers and picked out the name Multimouse for herself but he didn’t know what she would look like transformed, even so they sat in the Startrain to get to Paris for the weekend, of course they wouldn’t do this every weekend… but at least they will a few times at least, they both needed to know the team and understand how patrol works for them first and then they can focus on everything else they arrived in Paris and on instinct Mari pulled up a hood to hide herself from everyone.

They walked to the hotel and checked in with ease, his mother had taken care of everything so they were able to get to there room with no problem, they got settled into the room and Mari turned to Plagg and Mullo “So what’s the plan?” Mari asked as Felix checked his phone “For now we can get a bit of sleep before patrol tonight, Jasmine said she warned the team that she had a new black cat and a mouse joining them and that they could trust us… but there is a chance that the bee, the snake and the dragon will a bit hard on us with trusting us for a while” Felix explained making Marinette nod, they got ready to sleep but Felix noticed how Mari brought things to hide herself “Are you that scared of people figuring out who you are?” he asked making her nod.

“Mostly Lila… who knows what she might do once she sees me” she replied making him nod, he turned to his side where Plagg was right now curled up on a pillow, he began to wonder how Jasmine was doing and so instead of getting some sleep he went to text her so to know how she was doing right now, he asked her if she was busy first and she replied how she wasn’t… only watching TV with her brother’s right now so he asked if she wishes to be with him and she replies that she wished to be in Paris with him but being home with her family was better for her as she could then heal from everything she was put through by Lila and her followers… and Adrien Agreste, of course Mari has that problem too, she had a huge crush on Adrien and it died once she saw his true colors like Lila, still they a job to do and Jas was certain it would all go well in the end… she did tell him to ignore Alya if she sees him and asks questions about him, to simply wait until Ladybug returns and answers the questions during an interview.

He agreed on that part, Jasmine had explained to him that Alya was to not be looked at her blog as it can’t be trusted, when Adrien was retired Alya began to claim that the LadyNoir ship was to happen and even Adrien claimed to her that Ladybug was playing hard to get and stole Cat Noir’s miraculous making Alya believe him and just rages on Ladybug making the few who still follow her agree with her, Felix once looked at the blog (it’s still a mystery but somehow Alya brought back up a blog and all she did was not repost the video she made about Jas so it doesn’t get taken down) and all he wanted was to destroy all her chances to be a journalist and destroy her life with everyone she loves… because she did destroy Jas, of course he wanted to see the video that caused the blog to be at first taken down so he asked Chloe who sent him the file and he watched it while Jas was sleeping… he wanted to strangle Alya for what she claimed for there were no facts or links to what she was claiming, but what’s done is done and all he could do was wait until things happened.

When night came the two got up and transformed, Felix looked much better as the black cat, he had of course black boots but his suit looked more like a leather outfit, the difference was first… pockets on his pants and top, the top looked like and open chest jacket with the bell being a zipper, there were also two chains dangling around his waist which he found out were extra weapons for him when he didn’t have his baton, he also noticed how the tail wasn’t a belt but a piece of cloth, he then looked at his neatly combed hair was this time all over the place… kinda like when he wakes up in the morning but like he messed with it to look the way it is when transformed.

As for Mari, her hair was in twins’ buns to look like ears, her outfit was grey but for her arms and legs it was black with a pink stripe to separate the two colors, even around her neck it was black and there was a pink stripe around her waist was a jump rope making him understand it was her weapon “Let’s go… there waiting for us” he said making Multimouse nod and follow Bad Luck to the Eiffel tower, he then noticed the team being there so he pointed them to Multimouse who looked nervous “Everything will be fine Multi… I promise” he said making her nod as they landed, the team watched them arrive and Bad Luck wondered why Queen Bee looked nervous… oh wait, he’s the new black cat, she might be thinking he will act like the previous black cat “Ladybug told me about Adrien Agreste, she agreed I would be a better partner to her” he said making her eyes widen and look away.

“Forgive Queen Bee, she was the first to become a close friend to Ladybug after Rena Rouge and Cat Noir” Carapace explained making Bad Luck nod “I understand, if it were me I too would be suspicious of others who are now part of the team like someone was in the past” he explained making Queen Bee nod, the gang presented themselves making the two new members nod “I’m Bad Luck and this is Multimouse, sadly due to the fact we don’t live here in Paris we won’t be able to be here every night” he explained making them nod, they began being explained about the patrols and how they do things during battles and other things “Since Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akuma we instead carry a jar to capture it inside until she returns to actions” Pegasus explained making them all nod to his words as they then split up for patrol.

They did teams of three for now, with Carapace, Ryuko and Bad Luck on one team… Pegasus, Queen Bee and Multimouse for another team and King Monkey, Viperion and Hiver Fox for the last team “If we had more members we would be able to cover more but sadly one team has to cover extra for now” Viperion explained, they nodded and then they split off to get to work on patrol, Multimouse looked at Bad Luck who nodded to her on how everything would be just fine making her nod back and follow her team, the night went well like usual “We don’t know why but Hawkmoth hasn’t sent out an akuma for a while now” Carapace explained making Bad Luck raise a brown, he didn’t understand why Hawkmoth just stopped all of a sudden, even so he focused on the patrol they were doing, he also glared at Alya who was demanding his time to get answers as to why is he there and where Cat Noir is… he really wanted to yell at her but Ryuko was telling him to ignore Alya and to wait until Ladybug is back to patrol with them making them head back to the Eiffel tower and waited for the others to get back to report how their patrol was.

And this is what happened for the last two months, every few weeks, Felix and Marinette will check into Le Grand Paris and then for two nights will go on patrol with the team, sometimes if they were lucky it would be three nights, still they got closer to the team and revealed themselves to them… Chloe, Nino, Max and Kim quickly detransformed and cried while holding her because they didn’t try to contact her or see her, then it was Kagami, Aurore and Luka who did the same as they felt shame for not going to visit her or anything, Felix was happy to know the team and even enjoyed seeing and talking to them, of course during the day Mari still hid herself but that was because of Lila and the fear her old classmates remembered her or something… sometimes he would wonder how Jasmine was doing and how she looked at the time, he still sends her gifts and he would either get a text from her or she would call him.

“Sometimes I wonder how Jas is doing… she’s been quiet you know?” Mari claimed well Multimouse really, they were patrolling right now the city together with the team, Jasmine contacted them to let them know that she messaged Nadja Chamack and promised her an interview about the new black cat and the new member of the team… however she wasn’t in the city at the moment due to a mission she was on, which was her being in New York to get better from the bullying and the rape she went through, as Jasmine she also had to do an interview with the woman about the rape to shed some light on it to Paris and she had told her that she had gone back home to recover from more then the rape but promised to talk to her soon enough.

Nadja suggested a video call but for now Jasmine said she needed time but would come back to Paris for the interview instead, Felix still worried about her when she hangs up from there calls but he knew she would be just fine, as time went on Mari began to not hide herself anymore, as it turns out Lila was always either at home or somewhere with her followers so there was nothing for Mari to worry about… Felix then looked at his phone as Jasmine was texting her at the time, she was letting him know that she was seeing a therapist and with time she will go back to school to see her classmates and teachers, he wanted to know if she needed anything but she claimed she was fine… and was now saving up for a new laptop since her last one crashed on her.

He suggested to get her one himself, but she claimed she was looking into what type of laptop she wanted right now but thanked him for offering… and for the new clothes, shoes and books, she never asked for him to get her all of this but she was grateful for the gifts making him smile at that, she did of course ask how he was doing with the team and he told her that everything was just fine and they were all bonding well making her happy and say how she had to get going making him focus on the team “We need to talk about our plan to destroy Lila Rossi and everything she did to Mari and Jas” Kagami claimed making them nod and get to work on that as they agreed to destroy her during the start of the next school year when Jas would be better at the time.

Slowly months passed and a new school year was to begin… and that’s when Chloe acted, telling her classmates how her dad decided to pay for them a two week long trip to New York… at the same time as Felix’ class was going, she also got Kagami, Luka, Marc and Aurore to come with them and told Felix how miss Bustier was back and was furious at the fact Jasmine wasn’t in her class anymore… when the girl was only to be in Paris for a year, he smirked when he told his friends about it who were excited for the day everything will be ruined for Caline’s class all thanks to there hard work of researching Lila and every lies she spoke to everyone.

**He wonders how she was doing after these last few months…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I forgot about Alya being Rena Rouge so here you go! Mari did make her wield a miraculous during the Sapotis but after that nothing.
> 
> So then Jasmine made her a temporary holder and regrets it because Alya told Lila who lied about it.
> 
> Alya doesn't Know that Nino is Carapace because he hides it well from her.
> 
> As for Alix... I don't know if Bunnix will appear or not... To be seen in the future!


	6. Jasmine's healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine returns home to her family to try and recover from Paris.
> 
> But will her brother's be able to fix her?

_In New York…_

Jasmine was scared, sure in her text she sounded fine to Felix… but right now she just wanted to go back to London out of shame from what she did back in Paris… when she tried to end her life, she slowly walked out of the airport where Casey and April waited for her, they saw her and waived making Jasmine walk over to them to give them hugs “Let’s get going” April said as they got into the van and drove off, April had to head straight on home and Casey had hockey practice so instead they would drop her off close to her home, they stopped by her usual street making her thank them as they drove off… and Jas headed into the alley to pull off the manhole cover and get into the sewers, once in the sewers she covered the hole and then began to slowly walk to the lair she calls home.

As she got closer to home… her mind began to wonder on what her family will think of her when they see her, they see how she’s still slightly skinny and pale, the scars on her left arm from when she cut herself to try to end her life, the dark circles under her eyes from the sleepless nights she had… when she saw the lights she simply couldn’t handle it and slowly began to cry from the fear and pain she was in, not long after she fell to the ground and cried even more “What th-Oh my god. Jas? Jasmine!” one of her brother’s called out but she didn’t react to them at all and simply cried, one of them took hold of her “Let’s get her inside and make the nest fast” Raph said as she cried, it wasn’t long before she smelled her home “It’s alright Jas, were here” Donnie claimed as the brother who held her took her to the couch “Leo, did you get her stuff?” Mikey asked as the wheels from her bags were heard “I’m taking them to her room right now Mikey” Leo said as then she heard the sound of blankets and pillows being set on the floor.

The so called nest they were making was a sort of healing method they used since they were little, together they make a nest using blankets and pieces of clothing to make one and together they sleep on it for a few days or longer… depending on who needed the nest, each of the siblings had there own selected items to make the nest: Leo would use items he would get from Chinatown, there father would give him or things he ordered online from Japan or connected to captain Ryan from Space Heroes, Raph’s nest consisted of things that were knitted, he preferred this because it showed the love someone put into making it, Donnie would have items connected to what he loved… science so pretty much anything that had a science themed phrase or things like that, Mikey had things that there friends and family gave him to make him feel close to them and as for Jas… well her’s was a mix and match of all of them, so pretty much they each pulled something out from there nest materials to make her’s.

Seconds later there was silence as Mikey picked her up and set her on the nest they made, he held her the whole time as Donnie brought down her hands to examine her “She needs lots of sleep before doing anything, then there’s her weight that we need to help with” he explained as he kept talking to her brother’s, Raph stood up to get to her room to get her something while Leo came back with a brush to do her hair, he got behind her and gently worked on her hair “My daughter” she turned to find her father Splinter, the giant rat mutant looked around at his three turtle sons and noticed one missing from Jasmine’s side as she cried even more out for of disappointing her father “Where is Raphael?” he asked as he crouched down to hand his still crying daughter a mug of hot chocolate “In her room, he wanted to get something for her” Mikey explained making him nod as he then stroked her head gently “I will be in the dojo meditating, training is cancelled for now… come get me if you need anything” he said making his sons nod as Raph came out to do the same making Splinter walk to the dojo.

Once they were alone, Jas began to take small sips of her warm drink “What did you get from her room Raph?” Leo asked as his brother smiled to reveal a quilt, Jas saw it and remembered it well, it was something she wasn’t able to pack in her bags, she had wanted it with her in Paris and planned to put it in but when she arrived to Paris she realized that it wasn’t there at all in her things, Leo had texted her how she forgot it… in the end it was a good thing she didn’t bring it as she was certain she would have brought it to school with her and at some point someone would have taken it and destroyed it… and she didn’t want it to be destroyed… it would have caused her to be maybe the most powerful akuma that no one would have been to stop until she ended her bullies and got Hawkmoth what he wanted, even so Raph moved and wrapped it just above her waist with it making her feel slightly better with it close.

Leo began to braid her hair slowly, doing something to her hair was a great way to help Jas calm down, she still sipped from the mug while Donnie quickly went to the lab to get his laptop to find info on what to do in order to help their sister, Raph was gently stroking her arm as for Mikey… he still held her close to him like his life depended on it right now, they all then sat close to her as she cried, none of them wanted her to get worse so they focused on her and tried to get her to calm down, it took some time but slowly she stopped crying and slowly drifted to sleep making them sigh in relief “Is she going to be able to handle about Karai?” Mikey whispered making them look at one another, a little after she went into depression, they found out that Karai is Splinter’s daughter Miwa.

They tried to tell her but she was blinded by what Shredder told her, so they stopped and decided to wait for now, at the moment they had to help their sister get better so they needed to focus on her for now and then they can work on Karai knowing the truth, so for now they slowly began to move, Donnie pulled out seven colored notepads (purple for him, red for Raph, orange for Mikey, blue for Leo, brown for Splinter, yellow for April and black for Casey) he began writing down what each of them need to be careful of doing around Jas, what they need to do or get and other things “Casey and April are coming over tomorrow so give them there’s then, Leo give sensei his notepad” Donnie explained making the leader nod and take it to bring to their father, it wasn’t long before he came out of the dojo, he then sat down by Mikey to look at their sister “This will take time… but I know we can do it” he said making them nod at his words.

Two days had passed since she arrived, April and Casey worked hard to get them what they needed on the first day of Jasmine’s return, on the second day she texted a boy named Felix who took care of her when she left Paris and went to London, she explained how she promised to let him know when she was home and had not done it since, she looked scared but they were able to calm her down and help her text him an explanation, still her brother’s worked hard to help her heal from the trauma she was put through they also knew her classmates wanted her back, they also needed to get her to a therapist which she was scared about messing up with that… but Tikki kept telling her that everything would be just fine if she just trusted her family and friends.

Duusu also pointed out that being so stressed over something that might not happen was bad for her to do “Guardian, you need to relax… they want to help you right? Then let them help you” she said making Jasmine sigh and nod, she needs to let them help her right now, if she doesn’t then who knows what might happen to her in the end from that, two days later April came over with a package for Jas… but she didn’t order anything so it didn’t make sense, she opened it to find the camera set Felix bought her… the very same she was planning to buy for herself, she was so shocked at the sight of the items that her brother’s had to go over to check on her after left when she brought the box over, when they saw everything they asked her if anyone knew she wanted these things and she called Felix about it.

When he spoke about how he bought them to make her happy… she felt like he didn’t care about anything else but her happiness, she was certain that he would be willing to leave the money to be with her if it made her happy, she felt a little better and began unwrapping everything to begin to take pictures of a few things, her brother’s offered to take her outside to take pictures but she wanted to do it at another time instead making them agree to it, so then they worked on having her talk to them about what she went through… of course it was going to be a slow process with everything that happened to her but still they wanted to try at least to get her to open up about it all, a few weeks later she was given a report from Chloe about the two new members for the team making Jas happy as she wore the soulless hoodie Felix sent her.

It smelled like him and that made her feel close to him, so things were getting easy for her very slowly in the end, sure she still had nightmares but her brother’s took turns in watching over her during the night, she was also slowly getting back to eating to gain back some of the weight she lost, it was hard for them to see her so skinny but they wanted to help her as best they could with her health right now “I think we should try to get her to go see a therapist… we can’t help with everything” Donnie explained making them nod, with that in mind there father called her school to inform her principal about her need to meet a therapist, her principal then called Jas to tell her that he was there if she ever needed to talk and he was arranging so that a student in each of her classes was to stay by her side in case something goes wrong… while also paying for the therapist Jasmine was going to see for who knows how long.

**She couldn’t thank him enough for what he was doing to help her.**

Sometimes, her brother’s will find her talking to her friends with her smiling and laughing, other times they would see her watching TV or looking at the news in Paris and she would look scared about it, they tried there best to help her by making the nest and curling up with her… she didn’t enjoy being alone in her room so the nest was to be made at times for the night so they sleep there together, sometimes she would wake up alone and would begin to panic so since then they always make sure that one of them or more is with her until she wakes up so it doesn’t happen again, they also tried to get her slowly back into ninjutsu training since they knew she didn’t do it all that much after what she went through.

April and Casey also took the time to visit so they can take Jas outside, they wanted her to get some fresh air and to get back into going outside again after locked inside in Paris and slowly going out in London, they wanted her to get back to her usual routine and try to help her into a new one that she would be comfortable in doing more then her old one, at first she didn’t want to leave the lair without one of her brother’s with them, then after two weeks she wouldn’t leave the lair unless it was dark and her brother’s were with them… April and Casey worried that she would get worse if she didn’t try to go out at all with only them and not her brother’s, they tried together to make her try to go out during the day with them… but it resulted in her having a panic attack, she began to scream and cry as her brother’s then rushed in to calm her down.

Splinter explained to the two that there choice of action wasn’t well thought through and they needed to keep away for a little while, they were understanding and left the lair, together her brother’s did there best to help her to get better, Felix was also a great help as he sent her things she wanted and her friends often did the same or even just called her to see how she was doing, it really helped her and that made them happy to see there sister happy at the moment, there favorite gift they saw her get was Julie Kagawa’s Shadow of the Fox trilogy, Jas didn’t want to read it yet because she had other books to read but they saw her at times looking at them… she really wanted to read the collection right now but was keeping herself from doing so.

Still they did wonder about what to do about school for her, she was doing online schooling at the moment until her therapist was certain she would be fine at school and so far, it wasn’t going to happen at the moment, but they still listened to the tips her therapist had made for them to try and help her get back into a routine which has going to school, but because of the fact that the bullying she went through was happening at school… it was going to take a while before she was alright with going back to school, they did try to prepare her for school but that was hard since she was scared of what others would think of her when they see her and so they simply did there best to help her heal from her mental scars.

Splinter has tried to talk to her, but each time she saw he was coming towards her… she would flee the moment he simply took a step towards her, Donnie theorized that Jas believed their father was disappointed in her with what she went through, because of that the rat decided to keep contact with his daughter at a minimum of him only handing to her certain things she was planning on getting around the lair, like a hot chocolate or a blanket… in a way it might help her recover from what she believed was going between them, it was heartbreaking to watch them like this but there was simply nothing else they could do about it right now “Should we try taking her on a walk again? She looks to like being outside” Mikey claimed making them nod to the idea, it had been a while now since the last time they took her outside and right now… they were certain that some fresh air would do her some good.

At the moment, Jas was in the nest, she wasn’t sleeping or anything really… Donnie had offered her a journal to write into, as long as she wrote the dates of each entry she put’s in there so that if she allows him or any of her brother’s to read, they would be able to know when she wrote it, at the moment she was writing something inside of the journal… she hasn’t allowed them to read it yet, but they were certain that one day she might let one of them read part of it “Even so, we can’t keep an eye on her at all times… were gonna need to make sure she let’s us know when something happens or contact us when she want’s to go inside to see something” Leo explained, he wasn’t wrong though… she needed this, by going outside and being out on the streets, she would get closer to being able to go out without them close by.

The sound of a book closing made them turn to look at Jas who was sitting up in the nest, she didn’t look at all ready to go out just yet… but she was moving at least, so all they had to do now was tell her what they were planning to do tonight, it was then that her laptop began to ring… telling them that someone she knew wanted to do a video call with her, Donnie being the one closer to the item grabbed it and placed at one of the few spots that wouldn’t reveal there location, this was something that agreed upon when Jasmine asked to do video calls with her friends “Will talk to her about it after the video call” Leo decided making them nod as the four brother’s went to the kitchen to eat something while they wait for her to finish up.

“Who do you think is calling her?” Raph asked making them look at one another for a moment before the sound of a girl was heard speaking to there sister, they smiled at the expression she had on her face, sadly they still didn’t know for sure who she was talking to but they at least knew that this person was making there sister happy right now “Whoever it is… our sister likes them very much” Leo said making them nod in agreement to his words, they watched as there sister spoke to the girl who called with a bright look which told them that she was slowly doing better from everything… but they could only hope that going out will help her heal in the following months.

Slowly with time… it worked, time went on but Jas was able to meet a therapist in person and go back to school for the rest of the year, then when the new year began, Jas was happy and excited as she look so much better from everything she went through, her looks changed and she was much better in everything she was doing and was more than happy to help others and relax while going to school… when her brother’s found out that her old class was coming to New York, all they could think was that anything bad could happen to there sister with them being here… but what about her?


	7. Her upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and the gang see Jasmine again at long last... But so do Lila and Adrien.
> 
> What will come of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for my silence on this fic, I never planned on taking so long to make an update but I will try my best to keep going, I am not dead nor am I stopping... I will finish this fic one way or another

Felix was seated in the plane next to Marinette, his friends were close to where he was seated too, all of them were excited to see the crew of friends they now have (miraculous crew) there was also the fact that they would now see Jasmine again after all these months that have passed, Felix was excited to see her since he had a gift for her that he bought a while back… he simply hopes she will like it too, he did his best to find her this and he wanted nothing more then to see her smile he knew how much she loved leggings especially when they keep her warm and have amazing designs so he hopes the ones he bought her will make her happy.

For now though, he had to keep up with his focus, Plagg was right when he claimed this to be like a mission right now… they had to take care of Lila who for now was there main problem until they can get to Adrien for raping Jasmine, Felix really wanted to punch his cousin for what he did and Amélie wanted nothing more then to slap her nephew and yell at him… but until his actions were brought to light… the boy was free of his crimes unless proof was brought before him about what he did and none of them were certain there was of any sort at the moment.

He could faintly hear Allen, Claude and Allegra talking about the plan to destroy Lila once and for all over while eating something they each bought on the plane… he really wished they could be quiet right now but sadly… they don’t have mute buttons on them so there was nothing he could do other then try to get some sleep until they landed in New York to get started on there class trip… while trying to find Jasmine around the city to have some fun together, he found out about this back when she returned from a trip with her class, she had explained that her class took care for her ticket and had a blast when they got to a mall and she found a store called Just cozy.

She had gone inside, but had a slight hard time picking out some leggings and so when it was about time to leave… she bought a red knitted hat with a brown pom-pom on top, she told him about the ones she liked and the website making him check it out… he regrets doing this with his friends nearby, long story short, Allegra and Claude took his laptop to pick on each-other while Mari and Allen went on her tablet to check the website… it took him a while before he got his laptop at long last to start making his order while those two went on there phone to order for themselves.

Once the order arrived, he washed them and then wrapped them so she could open it all and he would get to see her reaction at long last… he never saw how she would react to his gifts, so he went all out and picked a few he could find that she wanted… and then a few more he thought were nice, he wasn’t sure if it would all go well since he wasn’t sure if she would like them or not, but he knows for certain that when she sees him… she was going to be very much happy “Felix? You doing alright?” he turned to Marinette who was looking at him with slight worry towards him “Sorry about that, I was simply thinking about Jasmine and what she might think about what I bought her” he explained making her smile and nod in understanding “I’m sure it will be all fine… Jasmine loves you and I’m sure that no matter what happens she will love the gift” she explained making him smile and nod to her as they were told to put there belts on to land.

Once out of the plane, the class got together to get there luggage’s and then moved to get out to find there bus for the drive to there hotel, they got into the bus and it was then that Felix noticed Mari was crouching down… her old classmates were outside now and she didn’t want to be seen by them “I’ll let you know when you can sit up again” he promised making her nod and wait until he tells her as promised to sit up again, it was only once they were out of the airports parking lot that he told her to sit up, after that he checked his phone to see if Jasmine was doing anything right now or had contacted him… he hoped she would but got nothing and decided to simply wait until they arrive at the hotel to try and message her.

It wasn’t long until the bus parked in front of the hotel, he kindly waited until Mari got up and then once out of the bus he helped her bring her things inside, she thanked him with a smile like she does often and then they waited until there teacher got there room keys, then as he came over to them, Felix turned to see Caline and her class walk in like they owned the hotel, Mari hid behind Allen and Claude while Allegra watched them with a glare at the ready to make them back-off right now, once the keys were handed, Allegra quickly took Mari to the elevator with the class to go in first with the boys to get to there floor and there rooms… not once looking back at the bully class with a few friends.

The two girls go into the room there sharing while Allen and Claude go to there’s… leaving Felix with the room he’s staying in alone, he didn’t really mind it, at first he was supposed to have a roommate but the guy ended up getting sick at the last minute so there teacher had to quickly call the hotel to inform them that someone would be staying in a room alone so to change from a two bed room to a single bed room, at least he had a nice view of the city so that was fine with him, once he was done setting a few of his things he walked out of his room to head to the lobby where his friends were waiting.

There teacher had explained that for the first day getting here, they were allowed to relax or look around but they had to be back by 8’oclock sharp, this was agreed from the very start when the class planned this trip so everyone made sure to check there phones often if they plan to go out that day “So where should we go first?” Allen asked making the others nod “Hungry? Jasmine told me there was a pretty good shop to eat at… it is run by a blind man though” Felix explained… which led them to Murakami’s shop, they went over to the little vending machine and each got a coin to give them for there order… of course Felix wanted to try the pizza gyoza’s that Jasmine enjoys with her brother’s when they stop by.

_But… he was very much surprised when he walked in… and she was already there eating…_

Jasmine had changed over the months apart, her hair was now to her chin with red going half way from the tips to her ears, then there were her clothes which was much better than the old clothes she wore… but her face, it showed she was much better from what she went through “Felix? Guys? Is that you?” she asked with a look of surprise as she stood up with a smile, it was Claude who hugs her first, then Allen, next was Allegra and Mari… lastly Felix was left standing there with Jasmine, the blind man taps lightly on the counter with two large paper bags “Thank you Murakami-san” she says while sliding by his hands a few bills for the food “Let’s go outside to talk” she says making him nod and walk out with her for a bit “You’ve changed since the last time we saw each-other” he says making her smile and nod “How are Plagg and Mullo?” she asks making the black cat kwami come out to see her “Kitten! You look so beautiful! I bet if we were to transform together… you would make all men stare!” he claimed as Tikki appears and smacks him upside the head.

“She’s my holder you dumb smelly kitty!” she claims making the kwami whimper as Jasmine touches him gently “I’m sure we can work something out with Felix sometime soon” she says making Plagg smile and nod as he then goes back to hiding like Tikki does as people moments later walk by “You should head back in to order something to eat… Murakami’s cooking will warm you up pretty quickly” she says and then kisses his cheek before walking away, Felix was certain she wanted to say more… but obviously now wasn’t the right time because as he turns around… comes Adrien with his two friends Alya and Nino with… Lila Rossi, he kept his glare inside towards the girl as he walks into the shop and slides towards Murakami the coin as the four walk in.

**Mari quickly pulls up her hood to hide herself from Alya, Adrien and Lila…**

Felix sits down as the man works “You seem close to Jasmine-Chan yes?” he asks making Felix look at him in surprise as he chuckles “I heard the others speak and Jasmine-Chan has described each of you to me many times… so you are Felix Graham de Vanily yes?” Murakami then asks making Felix nod before speaking “That’s right, Jasmine spoke of us?” he asks as the man nods and begins serving his friends and Nino “Of course! The girl never stops talking about her boyfriend Felix when she comes by… she brightens up each time too” he explains as he then serves Felix before cleaning up while then speaking to the trio “Go outside, there’s a vending machine that sells coins that have a symbol for each item on my menu… I am blind if you haven’t noticed” he claims making the three quickly walk out and then come back in each with said coin.

“What is she like?” Allen asks making Allegra look at him like he was an idiot… and forgot the reason she returned to New York in the first place as Murakami cooks once more “She is very creative, she enjoys taking picture of anything that catches her eyes, she loves music and I will often end up hearing her singing with her brother Michelangelo… while her brother’s either encourage them to keep singing… or to simply stop and eat” he chuckled at his last words making Felix do the same as he then looks over the food Jasmine claimed was good to try and eat, using his chopsticks he grabbed one of the gyoza’s and popped it into his mouth.

_Heaven has blessed this food greatly with how good this was to him right now…_

Jasmine wasn’t kidding when she said they were good… he had to see what else she suggests is good to eat around here soon enough… while also trying to plan to meet up with her at some point “So who is this Jasmine? I mean we know of one but she’s such an attention seeker and stuff like that” Alya claimed as Adrien tried to make her stop as Murakami served some tea to Nino “Jasmine Hamato… and I am certain the girl you speak of is only like that in your head… or because someone lied to you about her” Murakami replies as Alya gasps at his words, there was then silence in the shop as everyone ate, Mari finished but Allegra paid for the both of them so the two headed on back to the hotel where Mari would be able to calm down, then it was Allen, Claude and Nino who pay for there meals and leave, Felix noticed how Alya tried to have Nino stay with them but he ignored her and left.

**This left him with his cousin, the tabloid creator and the liar…**

Felix wanted nothing more then to leave the place at the moment, but Adrien looked like he wanted them to talk right now, so once he was done eating and paid the kind man… Felix walked out without a second thought and went back to the hotel while ignoring Adrien trying to have him stay, but he ignored it and went into the hotel and straight up to his room to relax a bit about all of this… there was simply no way he would listen to Adrien after what he did to Jasmine and has been lying to the public about it, he got to his bed as Plagg growled faintly “Man I hate him! I mean sure he was my previous holder… but it doesn’t give him the right to use the miraculous outside of battle!” he hissed making Felix look at him confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked, he faintly remembered Jasmine as Ladybug and her team going to a statue reveal of there team once “Well, if it’s something the kwami approves then it’s fine… but using it to kidnap Jasmine like that… has consequences that he is avoiding” Plagg explained making Felix raise a brow “How is he avoiding them?” he then asked as Plagg pointed to the ring “In order to face the consequences of his actions he needs to use the miraculous… meaning he needs to be wearing the ring and have the kwami’s before him sentencing him by the Ladybug holder” he explained making Felix now understand, in order for Adrien to be punished by them, he would need to wear the ring, have Jasmine transformed as Ladybug and all the other kwami’s as she gives him his sentence.

_Like that was gonna be easy… and by that he meant the Jasmine part…_

Getting Jasmine to agree to all of this wasn’t going to be a possible thing… she was looking better sure but what about on the inside? Was she better that way too? Or was she still healing? It wasn’t going to be easy to do but Felix was certain she needed to know about all of this, but that could be for another time since he thought it would be best to simply let her come to him or they meet again in order to talk about it, but for now he was tired and decided that a quick shower was what he needed before going to bed for the night, he also thought about texting the miraculous gang about all of this but decided to wait until morning to tell them in person and in private… he didn’t want anyone looking into the chat or listening in on them right now or anything “Goodnight Plagg” he whispered as his kwami moved to the bed a little away from him as he greets him and then they both drift to sleep for the night.

He woke up to his kwami telling him to go to his window, at first Felix didn’t understand until he noticed Duusu floating outside the room… waiting for him to allow her entry, so with a nod she flew in “I’m truly sorry for coming here so suddenly but the guardian wishes to speak with all current holders for breakfast today” she explained making Felix nod in understand “Tell me where to go and I’ll have the others ready to leave” he said making the kwami nod, tell him where to go and then leave him to get dressed and inform the others about this, he found them all together at a table away from the other students, his three friends were there yet which was good as he came over “Don’t eat anything, Jasmine requests for a meeting” he explained making them nod and stand to then follow him out of the hotel and towards where she was waiting for them.

They walked into the place to find Jas standing to greet them as they quickly walked over “Let’s order first and then will talk” she decided making them all nod as a waiter came over to take their drink orders first “As we all know Hawkmoth is still in Paris trying to get our miraculous… has anything changed since I left?” she asked making Chloe shake her head “He hasn’t sent out a single akuma for some time now… it’s as if something is causing him to not send one at the moment” she explained making her nod “Aurore any updates for the blog?” she then asked making the girl pull out her tablet “So far we have Alya trying to spread things on the school website, principal Damocles is allowing her to post what she want’s without caring that it might cause some problems… most of it are lies though so I’m certain that someone will figure it out soon” she explained making their leader nod.

Max then pushed his glasses back a bit “We have also been keeping an eye out on the others, with Lila and Damocles back… it’s only a matter of time before Bustier is able to return even though she shouldn’t” He explained making her sigh as there drinks arrived making them then order the food and then go back to talking, Jasmine explained how she was doing at the moment now that she was home and what she was planning to do next “My main priority is Hawkmoth, once he’s taken down will be able to go back to our lives, of course I still want us to have the miraculous on us just in case something happens” she explained making them nod as some of their orders arrived.

Some ate while other’s waited “Then we have Lila, she needs to be uncovered for everything she did and this time for good, so we need to film her at every chance we get to destroy her from things she said… then will get Adrien for raping me” she hissed the last part making them nod to her words… they were following her to the very end… there was no way that they would want to fail her, once all there orders arrived, they all began to eat while talking in peace… until some of the class came in… to be more specific, Lila, Alya and Adrien walked in to eat… and Lila looked straight at Jasmine in surprise at the sight of the girl… Lila felt pure anger at seeing her the way she was currently before acting like everything was fine and pushed the two who were with her away from the huge group.

She couldn’t believe how good Jasmine looked, she really hoped that the girl would simply kill herself or something but no! She had to look amazing and as if everything was alright, she quietly watched from the corner of her eye as the group paid for there meal and then walked out together “Hey, wasn’t that Jasmine who just walked out?” her eyes widen as she noticed Adrien watching Jasmine walking away with the group “Yeah… that is her, she looks different from before” Alya claimed looking slightly surprised and upset at the fact Nino was hanging out with Jasmine instead of her (which doesn’t make sense since your not dating him anymore) Lila could tell that the both of them wanted to talk to them… but she couldn’t let that happen so she opened up the menu and began getting there attention on eating something.

The gang parted ways with Jasmine, it turns out that she had a few things to do and sadly had to leave them but promised to see them soon enough, so they watched as she walked away from them and to whatever place she had to go to right now before they went back into the hotel where the others were waiting for everyone to finish breakfast so they could then head out, Jasmine sighed as she walked around her home city… not once in her life had she thought she would see Lila and Adrien… or even Alya again, as she walked Tikki came out to tell her what Plagg told Felix about Adrien, of course this was a big thing that needs to be taken care of but right now she wanted to do a bit of shopping and then head back to the lair.

She walked into a comic book store, her brother Mikey got a call about the latest issue of a comic book he likes and asked her to go buy it for him… and she was more then happy to do that little service for her brother, she walked over to the counter and her brother’s name and pulled out the money he gave her to pay, once done she walked out to get to her next stop… Chinatown had the tea Leo and her father loves to drink so she was going there to buy them more including maybe a few more different kinds they could try out, she also found a book about aikido that she believed Raph might like to read and learn from so she bought that too… lastly would be Donnie who needed a new laptop since the one he fixed up and upgraded was dead so with the fact she had money she decided to get him a new one he might like.

She got into the store and began looking around, there were a few good options to choose from but she really wanted to get her brother the best she could find, a worker came over to see if she needed some help and she asked for it… the worker was more then happy to help her pick out a laptop and then checking her out with it, she smiled as she left the store… and came face to face with Lila, Alya and Adrien who were just about to head back to the hotel right now “Jasmine?” Adrien asked but she didn’t react and simply walked past them and headed back home… ignoring whatever they might be saying right now from her sudden actions, her brothers were right she needs to move on from what she went through and keep moving forwards with what she want’s in life… and letting them pull her back down isn’t going to help and instead will simply make her go back to the way they made her be.

Her walk in the sewers wasn’t long before she arrived home “I’m home!” she claimed as Tikki flew out and went straight for her room to be with the other kwami’s right now, her brother’s came over to help unpack what she bought them which as a result made them very happy on what she did… especially Mikey for she secretly got him his favorite chips and chocolate in the end making her smile as he slowly went to his room with them while trying to not be seen by the others taking them, she giggled at him while her other brother’s thanked her for doing such a kind gesture and then walking off to get back to what they were doing as Mikey went for the kitchen… until she spoke “I saw Lila and Adrien earlier” it was so quiet you could drop a pin and it hitting the floor would be all you hear, they quickly rushed to her side to make sure she was alright… but her smile was a dead giveaway that nothing was wrong with her “I walked past them after Adrien spoke my name… don’t even know what happened with them after that” she explained making them nod in understanding to her words.

They did however still set up the nest and all cuddled together inside, this was something she didn’t really mind because this told her that her brother’s loved her and were staying on her side no matter what happens, the kwami’s slowly flew over to join them in the nest as Splinter came out of the dojo to look at them while making himself some tea with the blends she bought him, he smiled at them as his tea prepared itself while the kwami’s either joined the nest or moved to join him for some tea, Tikki and Duusu watched as the five siblings drifted to sleep slowly making them wonder how things will turn out for them in the end with all of this happening to Jasmine right now.

Then there was the fact that Lila was in New York too, they didn’t know what she might do or is planning now that she saw Jasmine again… but it was for certain that she was going to ruin her as best she can with her lies, they had to stop her somehow… but the problem was how can they do it? Lila was too good at getting out of these things and getting her way, so they would need to block any possible way for her to escape with her lies and make sure she get’s the punishment she deserves from the very moment she began all these lies that possibly ruined so many lives for so long that she probably doesn’t care anymore.

**This had to be taken care of and fast.**


End file.
